


Hunting A Succubus

by SolangeDaniela



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeDaniela/pseuds/SolangeDaniela
Summary: Geralt owed a lady a favor.A succubus and a themed orgy.Smell of poison in the air.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Hunting A Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language

Geralt still doesn't believe he is really doing what he is doing.

The wizard looked at himself one last time in the mirror looking for where he had sent his honor at that moment. The same honor he wanted to protect.

Duty favors sucks. General wanted to slit his own throat now.

He owed Lady Adélia De Czerwona Roza a favor because she prevented him from being hanged in a public square for the alleged crimes of killing three young girls.

Which was not true.

The witcher only dealt with skin changers, but the bad thing was that they were acting within the city.

People just saw a wizard pushing a young girl out of a building to death. They did not hear his explanations.

They never listen.

The witchers are supernaturally strong, but a furious crowd is still a lot when alone and Geralt had no desire for another unpleasant title on his back. If Adelia had not interfered and spoke on her behalf saying that she hired him to rid the people of dopplers, the wizard would have a rope around his neck. As a thank you, Geralt said that if she needed his services he would be available. he kept his words and demanded the favor.

Adelia suspected that there was a succubus in her court.

Royalty has its own means of having fun with its own. Lady Czerwona Roza likes to promote themed orgies twice a year. In the past two years the lascivious meeting of nobles has ended with a drained corpse tossed around the corner. Clear signs of the sexual creature in the bodies.

There is no better time to use the favor the witcher owed her.

She invited him to her private party and as a toast the wizard would kill the creature the moment she was acting.

Geralt had no objection until he knew he should "get into" the theme of the meeting.

The wizard simply did not understand how he did not turn his back on the woman when she made the demand. He knew and did not want to believe it was the fault of his sense of justice.

But here is Geralt de Rivia, a man of almost two meters and a hundred kilos of pure musculature, wearing a long black dress with stras of silver of single sleeve and bara stained of white.

The witcher took out his silver sword wondering if it was too late to cut his throat.

\- You look wonderful dear.

Unfortunately it was.

Adelia entered the room where the wizard was preparing. The woman had her fire-colored hair in a firm ponytail, a northern oak cigar between her lips, wearing the traditional lord's traces. She looked him up and down and nodded in approval at the image.

-Very good.

The redhead went to the mirror and looked at herself ignoring the grunt addressed to her.

\- Don't be so dense, try to enjoy it a little before starting to work. - Adelia patted the wizard's shoulder. - We already started, appear before the third chime. That's when the creature starts to do its tricks.

The redhead hummed a tune while leaving the man alone.

\- You should adhere to the idea, that dress enhances your muscles. - She laughed from the hall.

Geralt cursed the woman and tucked the silver sword into the dress from behind. His mood is sourer than before. He grabbed the damn bar of the dress that tripped him up and headed for the party venue. The smell swirling in the air and music guide the monster hunter to his destination. When he enters, people are too busy to notice his presence.

A servant offers him a drink and the wizard accepts it.

-Witcher! -A short, fat man greeted him cheerfully, probably already drunk, as he ran towards him.-What do you think?

He pointed to people having sex with each other.

\- Hmm.

\- Good, good! -He hit the blonde's arm.-All thanks to you! The guests only came because Adelinha said that a wizard would be present.

That was Lord Hugo. Adelia's husband.

He wore a red skirt with a ruffled white shirt and a corset. Apparently dressed as a prostitute.

\- Feel free.-Hugo held the blonde's arm, certainly drunk, and frantically indicated it in one direction.-I heard you had a problem a few months ago and were looking to solve it so I fixed it for you .

The blonde ignored everything the man said after he found a familiar pile of brown hair.

\- You're welcome! You're welcome! ”Hugo said, leaving the wizard.

Geralt couldn't look away from the image in front of him.

It was Jaskier.

He was excitedly playing his lute for two semi-naked nobles who seemed more interested in running his hands over his legs. The bard is wearing a white dress tied around his neck that has a bar colored in yellow, orange, red, purple and blue. incredible as it may seem the piece looked very well on the brunette's silhouette.

The wizard's mouth fills with water with the urge to tear that pile of tissue until it reaches the bard's warm, soft skin. But his desire was overcome by a desire to kick the two women away when he saw one of them start kissing the neck. of the brunette.

Geralt snarled to himself and advanced among the people to the sofa where the bard was with his company.

The two women saw him first and quickly removed their hands from the bard. Jaskier gave a confused laugh before diverting his attention from the nobles to what they were looking at behind them.

The amused expression on the bard's face disappeared when he saw it giving way to clear contempt.

\- Girls, unfortunately, I will have to leave them without the pleasure of my presence. - Jaskier kissed the women and got up from the sofa.

The bard stomped over to Geralt without looking away from the wizard for even a second with the purest challenge in his brilliant blues.

That made the witcher 's pants high up in the air.

\- Stop snarling at people.-The bard commands as soon as he is an arm's distance from the blond.  
  
A small smile tugs at the corners of the older man's mouth.

\- Hello, Jaskier.-Geralt drinks from his drink and cuts the short distance between him and the bard.-How have you been?

-Very well, thank you! -The brunette points a finger at Geralt.-Now stop snarling at people and go to the whore who gave birth to your barbarian! Alias, nice dress!

When he tried to turn his back on the Witcher his body was held and pressed against a wall.

\- Don't be like that ...  
  
\- Don't be like that? - Jaskier growls in a way that makes the wizard proud.

"I want to apologize!" Generalt murmured.

\- But I don't want to hear!

He pushed the man hard. Jaskier leaves the wizard behind and searches among the people for the first to please his eyes.

Did not take too long.

The image is very pleasant.

He is leaning against a table in a dark green dress that has already been forcibly opened by someone else exposing the entire chest and full of dark hair, has straight dark hair, tall, light eyes and a white smile. And you're directing that smile at him.

Jaskier marches towards the man.

As soon as the bard is close enough, the nobleman runs a hand around Jaskier's waist and pulls him in for a kiss. He has soft lips and nimble hands that don't waste time and are already looking for the knot behind his neck that holds his clothing. The other hand traveled to the minor's thigh and pulled it to his waist, taking a breath from the minor as he came back to squeeze his ass hard.

“Release the bard!” The husky growl in Geralt's voice takes the man out of his moment of pleasure.  
  
He is extremely terrifying looking at the other man with his scariest face and bright cat eyes.

One part inside Jaskier purrs with satisfaction at the sight, but the other part screams loudly that he shouldn't be acting like a bitch in heat. Not for the wizard.

\- Go to hell, Geralt!

Jaskier tried to taste the nobleman's soft lips again, but the man is looking at Geralt as if he were going to kill him if he made any sudden movements.

Geralt can feel the man's fear and uncertainty. And he knows why. A crash is vibrating menacingly in his chest. He was snarling at the man, with only a few moments left to start showing his teeth.

The guy is scared of him, but he's also afraid to let the handsome bard go. Generalt still knows why.

Jaskier is such a delicious prey.

He smells so good.

He has beautiful doe eyes.

And you want a man to fuck you.

No one would be unbalanced enough to let go so easily.

However, for the bad luck of the man, Geralt does not let a good prey escape. Much less to the claws of another predator.

His growl grows thicker and the man cringes, casting a look of fear at the bard.

\- Excuse me.

That's all he says before he takes his hands off the bard's waist and walks away.

Jaskier is paralyzed, not believing what happened.

Without waiting for the human to start insulting him, the witcher pulls the bard to his chest. Geralt takes the brunette's flushed face and pressed his lips to Jaskier's.

-You are cruel, crude, insensitive, grouchy and a pain in the ass.-Jaskier grunted against the wizard's mouth as he looked for a way to take the blonde's dress off. -That means nothing to me.You will still be a piece of shit when I'm done.

Geralt, impatient, does the job for the brunette and in a blink of an eye the beautiful dress is in tatters on the floor at his feet. The wizard picks up Jaskier and sits him at the next table with a loud thud between his legs. Jaskier grimaces at the burning in his ass, but doesn't complain.

\- Keep repeating this until you believe it. -The witcher scoffs.

All he takes from the bard is an angry look before the brunette's slender hands are working on his hips.

-Are you wearing pants? -Jaskier seems indignant to see the piece that Geralt wore under the dress.- Don't you know that the theme also applies to underwear?

-I will not wear panties.-The blonde murmured biting the brunette's mouth.

It had been too much to wear a dress.

-What a pity, I would love to see you in panties.-The bard's long fingers glide over the monster hunter's muscles.

\- Hmm

\- More muscles, less brain.

Jaskier lies on the table pulling the layers of her dress to show his long, shapely legs covered in black stockings up to mid-thighs and his rigid cock.

\- The sooner we finish, the faster I get rid of you.

\- He's very brave.-Geralt kisses the bard's neck.-How much did you drink?

\- Enough to bear looking at that ugly face of yours.

Geralt licks his lips tempted to bite the white skin as he slides his hands up and down Jaskier's sides. Your teeth are kneading to do. Sink the fangs into the bard's soft flesh until it bleeds. Leave a mark so that everyone knows that it is better not to be funny with the blue-eyed man. The wizard wandered over the body of the brunette, pushing the cloth as best he could to expose as much hair as possible. The animal trapped inside is happy with the soft sighs that his kisses on the baby's belly have caused.

Taking a deep breath of the scent of Jaskier's excitement, the wizard feels poisoned with the scent of chamomile on the brunette's skin as he descends further and further.

The blonde rubs his teeth on the inside of Jaskier's thigh as far as the damn socks allow. He bites the fabric and pulls it with his mouth. The troubadour writhes in the wizard's grip, encouraging him not to stop. Generalt licks the curve of the brunette's ass dangerously close to the valley between the hills. He purrs with satisfaction at the tremor that shook the man sweating and panting in his hands.

Jaskier has a wonderful taste in the wizard's palate. Which only makes it more difficult not to taste the troubadour's skin.

One of the wizard's hands leaves the brunette and goes to the first button of his pants. Jaskier groans in anticipation when the witcher unzips his pants, squeezing the huge volume lightly before being trapped under the black fabric that was finally free. The bard wants to cry in rage for wanting the heavy, thick cock of the damn white wolf in his ass.

He spreads his legs and the wizard holds them by the knee, his legs raised in the air and his thighs forced under Geralt's weight.

“Come on, you bastard!” Jaskier groans at the brush of his own on the wizard's.

Geralt looks at him with no intention of obeying.

\- Accept my apologies.

The bard screams indignantly.

\- GO TO HELL! -Jaskier kicks the air. FUCK ME SOON!

The wizard bit the brunette's ear, pushing his stick against the bard's balls, rubbing the entrance shortly thereafter.

\- What did you say?

Jaskier arches breathlessly. Her insides squirm with provocation.

\- Please ...- Jaskier groans.-Shit, I forgive you! You are forgiven, now fuck me!

Geralt positioned his penis at the human's entrance and pushed in without pause. The groan that leaves the bard is loud and vibrates his chest. The brunette's nails scraping the surface of the table. Geralt released Jaskier's legs to hold his callused hands from strumming the lute.

-My lark ...- He growls in the smallest ear.

The witcher almost rolled his eyes as he felt his balls pressed against the soft piles of soft meat.

Jaskier was still so warm and welcoming.

He takes the bard's lips in his, making hard, slow strokes. The tongue curled in its vibration with the moans of the brunette. The back of the youngest sliding on the table as his waist is pushed harder and faster. Geralt's sharp teeth hurt his mouth.

The wizard growls loudly in approval as when the troubadour squeezes him.

There is a vibration in your pants pocket.

The wizard's cat's eyes open and he catches a movement across the room. Your necklace vibrating more intensely in your pocket.

Geralt located the creature.

The witcher got up from above the brunette, intending to go after the succubus, but the man wrapped his legs around the blonde's hips and his arms around his neck, fixing himself on the wizard's body and denying any attempt to withdraw.

\- Jaskier ...

Jaskier slides in the biggest with agility. He didn't stop using his legs as a lever to propel himself into the wizard's stick. His head was spinning and he just wanted to get rid of the burning in his gut.

\- Jaskier, stop ...- The witcher asked.

But he didn't.

He just whimpered something against the witcher's ear and tightened his arms around the wizard's neck, increasing his speed.

The wizard growls at the deaf ears the bard gave him. There is no time to try to get the brunette, and a part of him, a very wild and fetishist, likes what he is going to do next.

With a signal, the white wolf took his sword hidden under the remains of the dress he used to wear with one hand while holding the muscle of Jaskier's ass tightly with the other, keeping the bard fastened to his body as much as possible in the face of the mad lust of the man. smaller man.

It was not difficult to carry the bard with him. Jaskier's warm breath hits his neck.

The wizard kicked the poor thing the creature was feeding on and threw Jaskier on top of the woman without a second word. A protest is about to leave the bard, but dies in his throat when Geralt turns him over and sinks into his body again. . He lets out a scream falling face down on the succubus' full breasts. The creature doesn't seem to realize what's going on. It couldn't get any better for her. After all, exchanging one for two is a good deal.

Geralt keeps the sword well hidden in his back. His free hand holding the bard's waist.

Jaskier cries rolling his hips next to the deliciously cruel blows on his prostate. He grabs his cock between his legs increasing stimulation. The bard is drooling between the woman's breasts that make the eye so lustful.

The wizard opens him to the limit and pushes with such enthusiasm that Jaskier thinks he is going to pass out at any moment, yet he is removed from those thoughts by the wolf's hungry blows.

-That ... Continue ...- The brunette increased the pressure on his cock, moving his waist back when the wizard threw him forward.

When Geralt speeds up his ass the bard grabs the fabric of his dress, begging the wizard not to stop.

The woman's eyes shine red and her smile grows.

The smell of the brunette makes Geralt more than any drink. He pushes as far as possible into the bard, reveling in the drowning sob that Jaskier produces. The witcher bit his mouth using all the self-control he didn't even know he had, so as not to come when the singer does.

Jaskier arrives shaking.

His mouth open, desperately searching for air.

The succubus is ready to feed on Jaskier's ecstasy when his lungs burn and blood splashes from his mouth. The witcher's silver sword entered beneath his ribs and came out in his throat. She screams at the burning of the silver as the wizard pulls the sword opening the body in the middle.

Geralt caught the brunette before blood stained most of his body.

People around her scream in panic at the scene.

“Are you okay?” Generalt stuck his nose into the bard's sweaty neck.  
  
\- I can't believe you did that ...- Jaskier softens in his arms.-I'll pretend it didn't happen!

A fun growl makes the wizard blond.

\- If you were not so greedy, I would not need to do.  
  
"Die, you fucking bastard." The bard snuggles against the blonde's chest.


End file.
